mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Operatives
An Operative is a highly trained military specialist, taking the form of assassins, leaders or general vagabonds. The deployment of an Operative on international soil is considered an act of war. They are typically quite unpleasant characters... *You can only have one Operative at a time. Build their character profile and choose their traits here, then add them to the building queue. *Once you've built the Operative, they can be attached to armies or sent on subterfuge missions. (see below). *If an Operative is killed in battle, they have to be rebuilt but you don't have to change their character. (which represents them recovering in hospital) *You can't change an active Operative's traits without rebuilding them. *Operatives have to be original characters! Get creative, people! No, Jesus cannot be your Operative! *When two Operatives meet on the field of battle, their fight is decided in a Small Scale duel. This duel is resolved first, then the battle. If neither Operative is willing to fight, they both lose their bonuses they could give to their army. *Operatives can take part in Campaigns and Avenger missions (hence why they have to be original), so make them count! They should be one of the first things you build! Operative Deployment Operative Traits Each Operative can have two of the following traits: *'Fury' - when attacking, the characters gets a +25 to melee attack rolls only. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes. *'Lightning Reflexes' - when defending, the characters gets a +25 to melee defence rolls only. Cannot be taken with Fury. *'Warrior' - the characters gets a +15 to attack and defence rolls in melee and ranged combat. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes or Fury. *'Sharpshooter' - the character gets a +25 to ranged attack rolls only. *'Gunslinger' - the character can fire two ranged weapons as part of one action, but neither shot can claim any benefits from trait modifiers and are rolled purely on a D100 for attacking and injury rolls. *'Heavy Weapons' - the character can fire a special ranged attack that, if it hits, gets a +20 bonus when the defender rolls for their injury. This attack rolls on the melee injury chart, despite being a ranged attack. This can only be used once every 4 turns. *'I never miss' - A character with this trait has all three ranged traits, Sharpshooter, Gunslinger and Heavy Weapons. However, they cannot take a second trait and suffers -20 to ALL melee combat rolls. Characters with this trait can fire two heavy weapons shots as combined with the Gunslinger trait. *'Acrobatics/Heavy Armour' - the character gets a +10 to all defence rolls when taking a defensive action (including recovery actions) and a +15 when defending against ranged or melee attacks normally. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes or Fury. *'True Grit' - if character rolls a 50+ when injured, the hit counts as one level less than it should (ie, heavy is light, acute is heavy, light is ignored.) *'Healer' - the character must only roll 30+ during recovery actions. *'Flight' - the character can fly, which can be very beneficial depending on their action choice. It could mean flying quickly out of or into melee combat range, for example. *'Battle Commander' - the character is exceptionally charasmatic and a masterful military tactioner. Operatives with this trait are far more effective when attached to armies and give the army greater bonuses during wars. *'Subterfuge' - the character is one of them sneaky sneaky types! They are more effective at infiltration missions. Subterfuge Guide *Once you've built your Operative, you can send them on missions that don't require an army at their back. These missions could include stealing enemy technology, assassinating world leaders or other Operatives, sabotaging enemy ships, armies or military buildings or opening the gates to a city during a siege. *The sucess of these missions is dependent on the circumstances in which they are undertaken. There is always a chance an Operative will get killed attempting to do the mission. If you don't trust the luck of the dice, the mission will be carried out in Small Scale so you can use more precise tactics. If the enemy nation's player isn't online to play themselves, their forces can be NPC'd by the impartial GM. *Every Operative's subterfuge ability has a month cooldown, so must be used sparingly. Operatives with the 'Subterfuge' trait have a three week cooldown. *If the enemy you're attempting to subterfuge also has an Operative available, they can send them to drastically reduce your chances of sucess. Using an Operative to counter subterfuge essentially removes them from any army they are currently in. If both players are online, it'll be settled Small Scale. You can put your Operative on 'auto-counter' if you wish them to automatically appear whenever you get infiltrated, incase you're not online, but generally you'll be informed beforehand regardless. Category:Assets Category:Military